Merlin revisité façon Cendrillon
by ophe.b
Summary: Et bien si vous connaissez Cendrillon, c'est la même histoire mais façon Merlin. je précise qu'ici, Merlin est une fille et que c'est elle qui parle. Les caractères des personnages peuvent changer par rapport a ce que vous lisez, mais pour le savoir lisez !
1. Avertissement

Avertissement

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johnny Capps et Julian Murphy.

Ne me critiquer pas sur le caractère des personnages, je ne connais pas assez leur caractères pour le reproduire fidèlement et j'aime bien mettre ma touche personnelle. (Se ne serait pas une fanfic sinon. Si ?)

Comme d'habitude je vais me répéter, mais je ne veux pas de commentaire insultant et méchant (rappelez-vous je suis sensible niveaux sentiment).

S'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, je m'en excuse d'avance. (J'ai pourtant vérifié.)

Ici Merlin est une fille et non pas un garçon. Ce n'est donc pas un slash (sa se dit comme ça ?)

Bonne lecture à tous et dite-moi se que vous en pensez ! C'est comme cela que l'on progresse.


	2. Merlin revisité façon Cendrillon

Merlin revisité façon Cendrillon.

Il était une fois dans le royaume de Camelot, une jolie jeune fille. Sa mère était la Duchesse du saule pleureur. A la mort de son mari, elle fut tellement éplorée qu'elle se remaria à un homme qui avait déjà deux filles du même âge que sa propre fille. Elles étaient aussi viles que méchantes. Pour une raison inconnue, sa mère mourut subitement. Sur le testament il était spécifié que la fille de la Duchesse hériterait du titre ainsi que des ¾ des richesses. Le reste fut redistribué entre son beau-père et ses filles. Bien entendu rien ne se passa comme prévu.

« - Hey la souillon ! Arrête de rêvasser et remet-toi au travail ! »

Ma « demi » sœur me rappel à l'ordre. Cela va faire 6 ans que j'ai perdu mon titre de Duchesse et que mon beau-père c'est approprié le titre de Duc du saule pleureur. La jolie jeune fille mentionnée plus haut, c'est moi. Merlin. Un prénom bizarre je vous l'accorde. J'ai de longs cheveux noirs qui forment des anglaises et mes yeux sont verts avec des éclats dorés.

Depuis la mort de ma mère, je suis au service de ses serpents, qui se disent être ma famille. D'habitude je travail au palais sous les ordres de Gaius, le médecin de la cour, même si celui-ci me parais cacher quelque chose. Mais quand je suis en congé [ma famille me veut chez elle au moins une semaine tout les deux mois - -'] je travail comme servante dans le manoir où j'aurais dû être Duchesse.

Guenièvre et Morgane en profite. Je les entends encore : « Merlin va laver ma robe ! » « Merlin range ma chambre ! » « Merlin apporte moi mes chaussures ! » etc., etc.

Ma vie était une torture quand je rentrais chez moi. Enfin si on peut toujours appeler ça comme ça. Il n'y avait qu'au château où j'étais réellement bien. Ah le château…

Dans le royaume de Camelot, se trouvait le château du roi. Et dans celui-ci la plus belle des créatures. Cette créature était de type humain, de genre masculin, grand, blond, terriblement sexy (ne bavez pas les filles ! Faite attention à la moquette ! Sa coûte cher se truc là !), noble, de condition très élevé, mais horriblement orgueilleux. C'était comme cela que l'on définissait le prince de Camelot. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas trouvé chaussure à son pied, mais sa ne saurais tarder. Car il vu une magnifique femme en robe bleu courir vers lui, les cheveux noir au vent et hurlant je t'ai…

« - Merlin ! Je t'ai demandé de te remettre au travail ! Ma chambre ne va pas se laver toute seule !

- Oui miss Morgane, je mis remet de suite. »

Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle osait m'imposer de l'appeler _miss_ Morgane ! Tout comme sa sœur par ailleurs ! Je me mis à frotter énergiquement le sol sous le coup de la colère. Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Moi amoureuse du prince ? N'importe quoi ! Et oui je suis de mauvaise fois !

La sonnette retentit. (Oui, oui vous avez bien lu. Ils ont une sonnette.) Je me relevais, car étant la servante, je devais ouvrir la porte. Mais je pu quand même entendre :

« - Merlin ! Va ouvrir ! »

Et la politesse c'était pour les chiens ? Enfin dans un sens j'étais un animal. Ces filles me mettaient hors de moi ! Ouh ! Je descendis ouvrir et tombais sur un messager du roi. Il me tendit la lettre avec son air pincé et reparti avec son air pincé. Ils étaient tous coincé au palais où quoi ? À moins que se soit moi qui lui ai fait prendre cet air là. Je secouais la tête et refermais la porte avant d'ouvrir la lettre. Et là il m'en tomba des nues. Une lettre conviait des jeunes filles au bal, pour que le prince choisisse sa fiancée. Un grand sourire orna mes lèvres fines.

« - Qu'as-tu à sourire comme ça ? Me demanda mon beau-père. On pourrait penser que tu as prit de l'opium. Arrête ça !

- Mais si cela se trouve père, elle en prend. Gloussa Guenièvre.

- Qu'as-tu dans la main ? »

J'eus pour envie de dire que se n'était pas important, pour avoir le champ libre. Mais je me doutais aussi qu'elle la prendrait en voulant en savoir plus.

« - Une lettre du roi. Il convie toutes les jeunes filles de la région à se rendre au bal, pour que son fils trouve sa fiancée.

- Donne-moi cette lettre ! »

Je ne pus lui donner, elle me l'arracha des mains. Morgane commença à crier et à sauter comme un kangourou, le visage défigurer encore plus si se n'est possible. C'était indigne de leur soi-disant rang social. Guenièvre jalouse, lui prit la lettre des mains, avant que sa sœur ne la reprenne. S'ensuivit une bataille pour savoir qui prendrais la lettre. Et comme prévu elle se déchira.

« - C'est de ta faute ! Dire-t-elle en même temps.

- Non c'est de la tienne !

- Non de toi !

- De toi !

- De toi !

- Il suffit ! Gronda le BP. Comportez-vous comme des personnes responsables et non comme des gamines du peule ! »

Moi je suis sur que les filles du peuple ne ferais même pas un dixième de se qu'elles font. Quand je vous dis qu'elles sont indigne de leur titre.

« - Merlin ! Tu iras chercher les robes que mes filles voudront pour le bal. Bien sur, ne t'en n'achète pas, puisque tu ne peux venir. »

Et là les trois se mirent à rigoler diaboliquement. Ils me donnaient un mal de tête ce n'était pas possible. Enfin il fallait que je trouve un moyen d'aller au bal. Les greluches, mirent au moins 3 heures pour choisir leurs robes. Elles en désignaient certaines en disant : « regarde sœurette, cette robe est belle n'est-ce pas ? Dommage que toi Merlin, tu ne puisses en choisir une. Je suis sur que celle-ci tirais à merveille. » Avant de rigoler comme des hyènes.

Je suis allée les chercher, leur robe. Horrible. Il ne me venait que se mot à la bouche pour décrire les horreurs qu'elles avaient prisent. Oui, ce n'était pas des robes, mais des horreurs. Jamais je ne mettrais une seule robe pareille. Cet assemblage de couleurs ! Oh mon Dieu ! Et tous ses froufrous, dentelles, nœuds, tulle… c'était un blasphème à la plus haute des créatrices de mode du monde ! Elles voulaient faire revisiter l'histoire d'arlequin ? Car c'était bien partit pour.

Mon pauvre prince. Que vas-tu devoir subir ? Je te plain tellement. Jamais je ne voudrais être à ta place. J'espère qu'un jour nos enfants n'auront pas à subir ça eux aussi.

« - Toujours en train de rêver Merlin ? Aide-moi plutôt à mettre ma robe. M'ordonna Morgane.

- Non ! Tu vas m'aider Merlin !

- Je lui ai dit en première ! Elle VA m'aider !

- Non se seras moi !

- Non moi !

- Moi !

- Moi ! »

L'agacement de ses filles me fit hurler.

« - SA SUFFIT DINDON SANS CERVELLE ! VOUS ALLEZ LES METTRE VOUS-MÊME VOS ROBES ! MOI JE ME BARRE !

- Reste polie devant des duchesses ! Et tu reste ici !

- Bien. Je me ferais une joie de vous habillez _miss_ Morgane. »

C'est comme cela, que je me retrouvais à habiller ses filles, alors que je pourrais me choisir une robe. Quand elles furent habillées, elles me jetèrent à la porte. Je descendis dans le hall où le BP attendait déjà, vêtu de son costume d'apparat.

Quand je vis les sœurs casse-pieds descendre, je faillis m'évanouir éblouie par tant de mocheté. Il y avait quand même des limites à respecter ! Non mais c'était jour carnaval ! Ma parole. Ne savaient-elles pas, que ce n'était pas se jour ? Là seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit ce fut « _qu'est-ce que c'est que CA ?! Elles veulent m'achever, je ne trouve pas d'autre raison possible. _»

J'avais les yeux qui piquaient. Le pire c'est qu'elles pensaient qu'elles étaient belles. Quand elles passèrent devant moi avec leur air hautain l'air de dire : « je vais au bal avec ma nouvelle robe euh ! Et toi t'y vas pas euh ! Na, na, na, na, nèreuh! » Je cru défaillir. Mais je tins bon ! Quand ils furent tous partis, je couru dans les toilette vomir mon repas.

Bon. Là, j'étais dans une impasse il fallait l'avouer. Je n'avais pas de robe, et aucun moyen d'aller au bal. J'allais dans ma chambre et commençais à pleurer mon désespoir. Alors qu'une rivière coulait de mes yeux, une voix se fit entendre.

« - Ne pleur pas mon enfant. Tu vas pouvoir aller au bal. »

Tient je connaissais cette voix. Je relevais la tête et vit :

« - Gaius ! Que faite vous là et comment êtes vous rentrer ?

- Les questions seront pour plus tard. Je vais t'aider à aller au bal.

- Et comment ?

- Grâce à la magie bien sur ! »

Je le regardais septique, avant d'exploser de rire.

« - Mais bien sur ! Et moi je suis la prochaine reine ?

- Tu le serras ! »

Une lumière s'empara de moi et ma robe de servante se transforma en une belle robe bleue. Un serre-tête ornait mes cheveux, et des souliers argenter chaussait mes pieds. Il se retourna vers la fenêtre et je vis dehors la brouette se transformer en diligence argenté, ainsi que l'épouvantail se transformer en cocher. Je me retournais vers le médecin.

« - Comment avez-vous fait ?

- Disons que je suis ta bonne étoile. Ne pose pas de questions et vas y ! »

Je couru et montais dans la diligence qui m'emmena direction le château du roi. Aujourd'hui le château me semblait encore plus beau que d'habitude. Je descendis et me dirigeait tout droit vers la salle de bal. Impossible de la rater, je l'avais déjà tellement de fois préparée. J'entrais dans la salle et je le vit. Il était là beau et magnifique. Il courtisait les courtisanes, comme le voulait l'étiquette. Il courtisa même mes « sœurs » qui gloussèrent comme des dindes, pensant avoir attiré le prince. Mais je le vis, le regard qui leur adressait, un regard de dégout pur et simple. D'ailleurs quand il se détourna d'elle je vis une grimace déformer ses traits.

La musique retentissait mais il ne dansait pas. Apparemment pas attirer par une seule de ses dames. Il ne m'avais pas encore vu, mais il avançait dans ma direction. Il parla à une dame quand, enfin, il me vit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il s'excusa auprès de la dame pour avancer vers moi en conquérant, un sourire en coin. Il me fit un baisemain et je rougis sous ce geste.

« - Comment vous appeler vous ma chère ?

- Cher moi, on m'appel Cendrillon.

- Et comment vous, vous vous appelez ?

- Merlin. C'est mon prénom qui m'a été donné à la naissance.

- C'est assez particulier. Mais sa me plait. Vous m'accorderez cette danse Merlin ?

- Je ne peux pas refuser votre invitation qui me touche énormément. »

Il me prit par la main, m'emmena sur la piste de danse et on commença à tournoyer, sous le regard de mes chers demi morte de jalousie, sous le regard des courtisans et surtout sous le regard perçant d'Uther, le roi de Camelot.

« - Vous danser bien ma chère.

- Vous aussi mon prince.

- Mais dite-moi Merlin, d'où venez-vous ? Je ne vous avait jamais vu auparavant.

- Je sais être discrète. Quand à l'endroit d'où je viens…c'est un secret.

- Je vous trouve bien mystérieuse. »

Nous continuâmes à tournoyer sur les notes de cette valse. Quand elle fut finie tout le monde nous applaudit. Même le roi. Il m'emmena sur le balcon et me prit par la main.

« - Vous êtes magnifique.

- Vous me flatter mon prince.

- Tient qu'est-ce cela ? »

Je suivis son regard. Il regardait ma main. Qui était ornée de la bague de ma mère. La bague de ma mère ? Comment cela se fait-il que je l'ai ?!

« - Le sceau du saule pleureur. »

Non, non, non c'était un cauchemar.

« - Je savais que le Duc avait deux filles, mais je n'était pas au courant qu'il avait une femme. Me dit-il durement.

- Je ne suis pas sa femme.

- Alors comment cela se fait-il que vous ayez une bague avec se sceau ?

- Je…je… »

Les larmes commencèrent à couler et je m'enfouie du château. Entrant dans la diligence qui me ramena chez moi et laissant le prince en plan. Arrivé dans mon domaine, les choses transformer reprirent leur vrai nature, et je courue m'enfermée dans ma chambre pour pleurer mon malheur. « _Et voilà, il pense que je suis une menteuse maintenant ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il faut que sa arrive à moi ! _»

Le lendemain je repris ma tâche de servante lavant le sol du salon, alors que les dindons s'extasiait sur le bal et critiquait la personne choisie par le prince. Donc moi. J'avais perdu mon sourire et j'étais triste. Quand la sonnerie retentie. Mon BP ouvrit à ma place, il passait dans le hall faut pas s'étonner.

J'entendis des voix arrivées vers nous. Le BP entra suivit de…oh non. Le prince ainsi que son père se tenait dans le salon. Ils étaient arrivés pour moi ! J'en étais sur et certaine. « _Non, non, non ! Maintenant il va penser que je suis une voleuse ! _» Je baissais précipitamment la tête.

« - Que me vaut la visite du roi et du prince dans ma demeure ? Cendrillon va chercher le thé ! »

C'est bon je suis découverte.

« - Merlin ? Demanda le prince.

- Comment connaissez-vous son prénom mon prince ? Demanda surpris mon BP.

- Oui mon fils. Comment connais-tu le nom de cette servante ?

- Elle était au bal hier.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas y aller ! Tu ne sais que désobéir ?

- Explique-toi Arthur.

- C'est avec elle que j'ai dansé hier.

- Avec cette servante ?

- Alors c'était toi ? Me demanda les deux cruches.

- Oui c'était moi et alors ? Dis-je en me relevant. Depuis 6 ans que je vis ce cauchemar, vous m'empêchez d'aller à un bal important !

- Tu n'es qu'une servante Cendrillon !

- Ah oui ? Aurais-tu oublié quelque chose beau-papa ?

- ASSEZ ! Et il me frappa. Sous la violence du coup je reculais.

- Duc du saule pleureur ! Je veux une explication !

- Elle divague majesté. Elle n'a plus toute sa tête.

- Duc ? DUC ?! Sa devrait être mon titre ! Depuis que ma mère est morte, tu voles tout se QUI m'appartient !

- Taisez-vous servante !

- Excusez-moi mon roi, mais je ne peux me taire. Cet homme qui à épousé ma mère, ma volé mon héritage ! Cela devrait être moi la Duchesse du saule pleureur ! Et pas eux ! Je n'en peux plus de vivre comme cela dans le mensonge. Demandez-vous pourquoi il n'a pas de bague, assignant qu'il est bien le Duc ! »

Sur ce je partie de la pièce en pleurant et m'écroulait saur la fontaine.

« - Pourquoi maman. Pourquoi ?! Vous n'auriez jamais dû épouser cet homme ! »

Je pleurais quand une main me caressa les cheveux. Je sursautais et relevais la tête.

« - Vous ne devriez pas pleurer Merlin. Cela gâche votre joli visage. »

Le prince essuya mes larmes.

« - Vous devez me prendre pour une menteuse.

- Il est vrai qu'hier je vous en voulais, je pensais que vous l'étiez. Mais j'aurais passé outre ce fait et vous aurais quand même demandé votre main.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Et je veux que vous deveniez ma femme. »

C'est à se moment là qu'il m'embrassa et que le roi nous retrouva.

« - Je vois que tu ne perds pas de temps mon fils.

- Père, je veux l'épouser même si elle est une servante.

- Tu n'auras pas à épouser une servante. Je t'ai trouvé une Duchesse.

- Mais père…

- La Duchesse du saule pleureur. »

Je sautais intérieurement. La vérité avait éclaté et mon héritage me fut donné. Les fiançailles furent annoncer au peuple et quelques mois plus tard j'étais devenue princesse de Camelot. Je vécus des jours heureux et eue des enfants avec Arthur. D'ailleurs ceux-ci m'avaient offert de magnifique enfant. Maintenant il était temps de partir. De rejoindre Arthur, et de laisser ce livre ici qui racontait ma vie.


End file.
